


At last

by Hotgitay



Category: The Perfect Guy (2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Dave keeps Leah safe





	At last

“Carter hasn’t been back has he?”Dave asked his girlfriend 

“Nope”Leah answers him 

Her stalker had been leaving her alone for now which was good for her

“You have nothing to worry about with me ”Dave said to her 

Leah kisses him deeply hard and long

“Thanks for staying here with me I appreciate it”Leah said 

Dave nuzzled her “No need to thank me”


End file.
